Various scenarios require that a payload be expelled from the rear of a falling warhead at some point in its trajectory, and after a tail section connected to the warhead has been jettisoned, or otherwise removed. Systems for accomplishing this include the use of a parachute stored in the warhead and operable to deploy the payload. Such arrangement may take up too much space and may be impractical for some missions since the parachute takes an objectionably long time to fully deploy.
In another arrangement, the interior of the warhead includes a propellant charge which when activated produces high pressure gas and propels the payload away from the warhead. In order not to exceed the burst pressure of the warhead, the warhead must be made thicker, thus adding to its weight. Additionally, some warheads have one or more apertures in the sidewall for fuzing hardware. Gas driving the payload can escape though these holes and thereby reduce the length over which the gas is effective in propelling the payload.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a payload expelling arrangement which obviates the problems associated with current designs.